Kiei Sasuki Hyuchi
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Sasuke ran off to join Orochimaru. Naruto and the gang tried to bring him. Kiei went to help and would have been able to bring Saske back if it weren't for Kabuto. Now, Kiei's off to gain power to bring Sasuke back. How far will she go to bring him back?
1. Story Information Page

Character Information

Your name: Kiei Sasuki Hyuchi  
Your Age: 15  
Everyone else except Temari, Neji, Lee, TenTen, & Kankuro are all 15 as well.  
Temari is 17  
Kankuro, Neji, Lee, & TenTen are all 16


	2. Chapter 1 Prologue So Far

Chapter 1

Prologue; So Far

Sasuke has gone to Orochimaru in order to gain power. Naruto was trying to fallow & stop Sasuke, but was defeated by him. Choji & Neji are dead after defeating 2 of the 5 shinobi Orochimaru sent to get & protect Sasuke.  
Gaara, Temari, & Kankuro came to help Kiba, Shikamaru, & Rock Lee with the 3 remaining fighters. They were a great help & the last of the 5 were defeated. Kiei; the experiment of Konoha is on her way to try & help everyone out.

Kiei is a girl that was created by taking some blood from some of the gifted genin. She was made with the blood from Shikamaru for his smarts, Neji for his skills & Byakugan, Kiba for his animal instincts, Gaara for his strength, Sasuke for his skills & Sharingan, Naruto for his heart & never give up attitude, the 5th Hokage for her healing abilities, & Itachi for his fast learning abilities, strength, & skills.  
Kiei is 15 & a genin, but because she is an experiment ninja she cant go to a ninja school so the 5th Hokage has been teaching her basic fighting methods. Because Kiei has the blood of other people her looks & attitude also take after them. Kiei has Nejis, Shikamarus, & Kibas brown hair but has Narutos & the 5th Hokages blond hair at the ends. Kiei also has long straight hair like Nejis, But Kiei has Gaaras teal eyes.  
Everyone has noticed that Kiei has Kibas raser sharp nails & canine teeth.  
Kiei isnt like Sasuke & Itachi so much in their looks as she is in their attitude. At times people sometimes think that Kiei could be Sasukes & Itachis twin. But she doesnt always act like them.

Kiei like most genin has a hitaiate or forehead protector which she wears on her upper right arm or around her neck. Kiei also has her ears, bellybutton, & eyebrow pierced. She has 3 on the top left part of her ear, 2 on the right top part, & 4 on each of her bottom ears. She has 2 piercing in her bellybutton, 2 in her right eyebrow, & 1 in her left eyebrow. Although she has all of these piercing she doesnt wear them all very often.  
Kieis strength is currently unknown. Kiei is not only forbidden to fight unless absolutely necessary, but she doesnt need to fight either. So in other words she just plane doesnt fight much.  
Kiei like most people has a flow. She has a youkai sealed within her. This is a flow yes, but it is also her advantage because this gives her A+ hearing, A+ eyesight, & A+ sense of smell. The problem is that they have realized that her youkai side is too powerful. So they sealed most of her youkai powers inside of her.  
Sasuke has defeated Naruto & was looking down at him when Kiei showed up.


	3. Chapter 2 Going After Sasuke

Chapter 2

Going After Sasuke

Neji!! you yelled in a frightened voice as you jumped down from the trees you had been traveling in.  
You looked Neji over. You put your hand on his wrist to check his pulse.  
Its fairly there, but its there. You noted to yourself as you put your hands on his chest.  
Your hand started to glow & slowly so did he.  
"Come on Neji. Hang in there. Your not dead yet. Although you will be if you don't wake up! You better not give up on me. Come on Neji. Hang in there." You said over & over. After a few moments Neji's eyes fluttered open & he looked up into your watery eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.  
"I just saved your life. The least you could do is say thank you." You mentioned angrily.  
"Fine. Thank you. Now what are you doing here?" Neji repeated.  
"I came to see if you all were ok Stupid!! If I hadn't have come when I did you'd be dead!!!" you yelled angrily. "Now, come on. We need to find the others. And I'm worried about Naruto." You stated your voice going back to it's usually calmness as you stood up. You put your hand out & asked

"Need a hand?" Neji you're your hand & you pulled him up as he pushed himself up. The 2 of you started sprinting through the trees towards the village hidden in the sound; Hibiki.  
"So what do you think happened to Naruto?" Neji asked curiously & nervously about what your answer would be.  
"I wish I knew. But I'm getting more frightened & worried by the second. I feel like each second we waste Naruto's getting in deeper & deeper." You answered in a bit of a frightened voice. The 2 of you almost ran right over Lee & Gaara who were sitting on the ground at the base of a tree. You & Neji stopped to see what was up.  
"Are you 2 ok?" you asked curiously, smirking in an already knowing the answer kind of way.  
"I'm fine thanks to Gaara. Naruto went ahead after Sasuke." Lee answered.  
"Ok. Gaara, you sure did use up most of your charka." You commented.  
Gaara looked at you curiously wondering how you knew that. He knew that you were Konoha's experiment because you & him were friends - according to you. He himself would never agree to that even though he knew that it was true. You were friends with most of the guys in Konoha. The only friend that you had that wasn't a guy was Temari. He also knew that you were Konoha's experiment because his blood helped make you. He was very much aware of that. "Here give me your hands." You said kneeling down in front of Gaara.


	4. Chapter 3 Beating Sasuke

Chapter 3

Beating Sasuke

Gaara hesitated but gave you his hands. You took his hands in your own & the 2 of you started to glow. After a few minutes the glowing died down & you let go of Gaara's hands.  
"Your Chakra should be ok now. You had definitely used almost all of it. I'm almost surprised that you aren't unconscious. Please, Gaara. Be a little more careful next time." You said a little worriedly. "Ok. Lee. Gaara. I need you 2 to go find Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, & Kankuro & take them back to Konoha. Can you 2 do that?" you asked. The 2 boys nodded in response. "Neji, you're going to come with me so that you can take Naruto back to Konoha if he's hurt." You finished. "GO." You said. Lee & Gaara went in one direction while you & Neji went to search for Naruto & Sasuke.

You & Neji arrived to see Sasuke looking down at Naruto who was lying on the ground unconscious.  
"Sasuke!" you yelled angrily. Sasuke looked up & saw you & Neji standing a few feet away. Sasuke stood up.  
"Neji, get Naruto & take him to Konoha. I promise that me & Sasuke will be back. I promise my life on that." You said never taking your eyes off of Sasuke.  
Neji nodded & walked over to Naruto & Sasuke. He walked around Sasuke & picked up Naruto. Within seconds Neji was heading back to Konoha with Naruto on his back.

"Sasuke, I promise on my life that I will bring you back to Konoha. Even if it kills me. If I have to Ill break both your arms & both your legs & carry you back to Konoha. But your coming back weather you like it or not!" you explained.  
"Like I told Naruto; you can't win!" Sasuke replied. You & Sasuke rushed at each other making hand signs.  
"Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"  
"Water Tornado Jutsu!" You & Sasuke yelled at the same time. The 2 jutsus collided putting each other out.  
"You're almost out of chakra. You only have enough for 1 more jutsu." You stated making hand signs. "Darkness Illusion Jutsu!" you yelled. The area quickly became pitch black. "Only I can see through this darkness. Even with your Sharingan eye. You can not see through." You explained. Sasuke looked around franticly trying to see. But in this darkness he wouldn't even be able to see his hand mere centimeters from his face. "Rachigan!" you yelled. Sasuke heard you yell something but couldn't make out what it was. Within seconds after Sasuke heard your yell he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see what looked like Chidori but also like the Resangan in your hand that was now a fist in his stomach. He was thrown back by the force & was thrown to the ground. You landed on your feet a few feet from Sasuke. You started to walk towards him & the closer you get the more sure you were of it. Sasuke was unconscious. You went to pick him up when someone that wasn't Sasuke punched you in the jaw. The force of the punch threw you into the nearby rock statue. You looked up from your current position on the ground. "Kabuto? What the hell do you want?" you yelled.  
"I want Sasuke." Kabuto answered as if it were obvious.  
"Well, to bad! You can't have him! I won't let you!" You yelled angrily. Kabuto threw some shuriken at you. You put your hand in your back pocket & pulled out 4 needles & threw them at the 3 shuriken. The 2 weapons disabled each other.  
Suddenly someone punched you in the back. You turned around & saw Kabuto. He started to punch you multiple times.  
"Kabuto! Do not kill her!" someone called. In an instance Kabuto stopped punching you & looked at the top of the cliff letting you fall to the ground.

"Orochimaru. What do you want with this girl? She is weak." Kabuto stated.  
"That isn't just any female ninja. She is Konoha's experiment. Kiei Sasuki Hyuchi." Orochimaru explained.  
"You mean this is the girl that was created using the blood from Nara Shikamaru, Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Tsunade, Uzumaki Naruto, & Inuzuka Kiba? This girl? But why would she be out here trying to bring Sasuke back? Isn't she important?" Kabuto asked.  
"Yes. She is very important. Did you see her eyes? They had the Byakugan & the Sharingan in them. She is probably an equal to Itachi." Orochimaru explained. Orochimaru looked back over to the now unconscious Kiei lying on the ground. Orochimaru's neck started to stretch & he bit the back of your neck in the same place as he did Sasuke. His neck went back to normal & then he looked back to Kabuto & spoke again. "You don't need to give her the Seishigan Drug. This mark doesn't need it for her to access level 2. This mark is much stronger then all of the rest of them." He explained. "Take her back to Konoha for now. Drop her off somewhere close to the entrance of the village & make sure you don't get caught. The bring Sasuke to the hide out." He finished & started to walk away.  
Kabuto picked you up & held you under his arm & left for Konoha.

Kabuto stopped in the woods just outside a small road that was close to the gates to enter Konoha. He put you down & left.

* * *

Please review and message.


	5. Chapter 4 Back In Konoha

Chapter 4

Back In Konoha

A day later you woke up. Your back was against a tree. You moaned. "Where am I? Why do I feel like I fell out of the highest point of the highest tree?" you looked yourself over. You had many large deep cuts & a few small ones. "Oh. That's right. That idiot Kabuto decided to interfere". You said trying to stand up but just fell right back down. "God! That hurt! How the hell did my legs get broken??" you asked yourself. You paused then gasped in realization. "That bastard! Idiot plays dirty!" You sighed then sniffed the air to see if you could figure out where you were. "Konoha is just up a head." You stated to yourself. "This is going to hurt." You said putting your left arm under yourself to push yourself up. "I really shouldn't be trying to walk but sitting here isn't going to get me anywhere. None the less my right shoulder down doesn't only have a nice big bleeding gash but it's broken. Great! Just great!" you yell happily. Not. You're being completely sarcastic. You sigh. "I really need to get back to Konoha." You stood up limply your left hand holding your right upper arm. Then you started walking towards the main entrance to Konoha.

By the time you got to the gate you thought you were going to pass out from pain. The guards at the gate immediately recognized you to be the missing ninja. They opened up the gate & you limply walked in to be greeted by someone walking up behind you & picking you up bridal style. You looked up to see who it was carrying you. "Gaara? You can put me down. I am perfectly capable of walking." You stated. But Gaara just ignored you.

Gaara arrived at the hospital still carrying you. You were unconscious now. He got you into the emergency room quickly enough.

You slowly woke up & looked around. 'Im in a hospital? How did I get here? Oh yeah. I remember now. Gaara was carrying me. Then everything kind of went black. So Gaara must have been the one who brought me here. He was the last thing I remember seeing.' You thought using your left arm to push yourself up.  
You sat up straight & looked around the room. 'Why is Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, & Neji here? Have they been here the entire time?' you thought looking at each of them.  
"How are you feeling?" Neji asked opening his eyes& looking up from where he was sitting. You looked away when Neji's eyes looked at you & didnt answer his question. Neji stood up & walked over to you. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.  
"That dumb ass Kabuto." You said under your breath still not looking a Neji.  
"What about Kabuto?" he asked.  
"I could have won. Of only Kabuto hadnt have come. You paused. I had just beaten Sasuke. I had went to go & pick him up to bring him back here when Kabuto showed up. And...And...And I...I lost." You said & started to cry. "I lied. I promised to bring him back & I lied because hes not here. I didnt bring him back." You cried.  
"We'll get Sasuke back." Gaara interrupted.  
"No." you sniffled. "We won't get Sasuke back." You paused & looked over to Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, & Kiba who were now all awake & standing up. "Because...I going to get Sasuke back. I lost him. I'll go & get him." You finished & stood up & limply walked over to the window. You opened the window letting in a cool breeze.  
"Kiei, you shouldn't be walking. Your legs are badly damaged." Kiba explained worriedly. But you ignored him.  
"I promised on my life that I would bring him back & I will." You said jumping up onto the window sill. "No matter what it takes. Ill get him back." You said before turning your head around. "But... Thank you. But I meant what I said. And I never go back on my word. No matter what it is." You finished, turned around & jumped. You jumped out the window & sprinted away from the hospital with Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, & Naruto chasing after you. You made hand signs using the 1 hand that you had since your other 1 is still broken. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" you yelled creating more then a thousand clones. Each of your clones went in different directions.  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled creating clones as well & sending them after you with Neji, Shikamaru, the real Naruto, Kiba, & Gaara going in the remaining 5 ways.  
"Ha! I got away. It took long enough. Dumb Naruto & his stupid Shadow Clones." You said walking into your room at the Hokage's office & living building.

Later that night you snuck out to Konoha's exit walk way. You stopped & looked up towards the sky. "Sasuke. Why the hell are you so stupid? If you have really joined Orochimaru then you really have gone low. You're lower then now then the 1 you so wish to kill. Itachi. Itachi! This is all your fault! If you hadn't had killed the Uchiha clan then Sasuke would still be here! I hate you! You want Sasuke to kill you, yet you don't let him!!" you yelled.

It had been almost a month since then & each night at midnight you would sneak out & go to Konoha's walk way exit & yell up towards the shy just hoping/begging that Sasuke & Itachi would hear you.

* * *

Please message and review! Also, check out my forums! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5 Who Are You?

Chapter 5

Who Are You?

You woke up & got dressed. You put on a dark blue kimono top & a pair of jean mini shorts. You grabbed your shoes a pair of sandals like what Tsunade wears. Those are the only shoes that you wear. - & put them on. You ran into the bathroom & put your hair up in 2 low hair bands. You quickly put on some light blue eye shadow, brushed your teeth, & ran out the door. You ran down the street until you got to the entrance to the deserted Uchiha clan compound. You looked at your watch. It read 10 am. You looked around to see if anyone was around before entering the Uchiha clan compound. You looked around the abandoned compound. It looked exactly like it did the day after the slaughter. You knew from what people had said which house was Sasuke's. It didn't take long for you to find it in the compound.You entered the house & looked around. You looked through the house until you came to the room Sasuke's parents where killed in.  
You hesitated to open the door but did anyways. And then as if the slaughtering was happening right then & there you could see it. You saw Sasuke fall to the floor when Itachi let him see exactly how he had killed them all. You saw everything.

As if in a blink of an eye you were back & looking at an empty room. Your knees gave out & you fell to the floor. You looked around the room & saw upon the floor what you knew to be the blood of Sasuke's & Itachi's parents.

"How? How the hell could someone do this? To their own parents none the less? Why? Why did you do this Itachi?! Why?!" you yelled bursting into tears. You sat & cried on the floor for 20+ minutes before you stood up & wiped your eyes. "Ok Kiei. Get it together. You can't cry anymore. Crying isn't going to get you stronger, bring Sasuke back, or make Sasuke strong enough to defeat Itachi. If your going to do anything then what you need to do is train." You told yourself.  
You turned around & left the compound.

Later that night again you went to Konoha's walk way exit. You looked up towards the sky & again thought of Sasuke, Orochimaru, Gaara, Neji, Itachi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kabuto, Tsunade, & Kiba.  
"Sasuke, for once I'm really not sure what to say to you except tell you how incredibly stupid you are. This time you were defiantly dumber then Naruto ever has been or ever will be. I don't know what you where thinking when you made the choice you did. For some reason I don't really think that you where thinking much; if at all. You're really really stupid. You know that right? Well, if you don't I'll be sure to tell you when I see ya. And that's a promise." You said. You looked up at the sky for a little while longer before looking in front of you once again. You turned around & saw someone or something in the shadows of the trees. "Who are you? Come out." You said towards the shadow. The figure slowly came out of the shadows.  
"Sasuke? No. Your not Sasuke, but you have the Sharingan & you look like Sasuke but older, none the less taller." You mumbled to yourself. Suddenly it occurred to you. "I know who you are now. Your not Sasuke because you're his brother. Uchiha Itachi. What the hell do you want?!" you asked angrily.  
"Why are you talking to the sky to Sasuke instead of just going to talk to him?" Itachi asked curiously, deciding not to answer your question yet.  
"Because of you." You answered angrily. You put your head down so that you were looking at the ground trying to hold in your tears. Your hands turned into fists at your sides to keep from fighting him. You knew that if you fought him right now you would surely loose.  
"Excuse me?" Itachi asked trying to hide his confusion.  
"Sasuke left & it's all your fault!" you yelled angrily.  
"Left where?" Itachi asked again trying to hide is confusion, although with all of his questions & curiosity about the subject he wasn't hiding his confusion to well.  
"Left Konoha, you idiot!" you yelled angrily & stated to cry. Itachi didn't appreciate being called an idiot but if he attacked you now then his questions wouldn't get answered.

"Why?" he asked.  
"To get stronger! So that he could kill you & avenge his clan!" you yelled crying even harder.  
"And what's so bad about that?" he asked what you thought to be an incredibly stupid question.  
"What's so bad about it is that this time he was stupider then you or Naruto ever were or ever will be. He's even lower then you are!" you cried out. You looked up to see the look of confusion on his face. So you decided to continue. "He... He went with...He went with Orochimaru!" you finished & burst into tears.

* * *

Please rate and message as well as check out my forums! Thanks so much!


End file.
